Computing devices have become an integral aspect in the daily lives and operations of consumers and businesses. Although they significantly contribute to greater efficiencies and conveniences for most users, they are also vulnerable to various attacks and fraudulent uses. For example, a company may require their employees to login into their computers or into particular applications in order to protect highly sensitive and confidential information. When conducting business online, users may desire to protect their credit card information and other personally identifiable information. In either scenario, it can be difficult for users to discern a fake user interface (UI) element in a graphical operating system from a legitimate one. This is primarily because graphical objects are easily forged to look legitimate. Thus, when a user is prompted with a dialog box requesting the user's account number, username, password, and/or payment information, the actual source of the dialog may be a malicious site, software, spam, or other fraudulent entity.